Todo por ti
by And Mellark
Summary: Peeta se presenta voluntario para salvar a su primo. ¿Que sucederá cuando conozca a su mentora? ¿Se llegarían a enamorar?
1. Chapter 1

Hoy es el día de mayor tensión en Panem, el día de la cosecha…

* * *

Para Peeta Mellark era un día común y corriente, levantarse a los gritos de su madre, hacer pan y decorar pasteles, como todos los días. A sus 18 años nunca fue elegido para ir a los Juegos del Hambre.

Abre los ojos y murmura:

-Al fin, mi último año…- suspira aliviado y se levanta de su cama.

Cada grada que pisa le trae recuerdos de los Juegos anteriores, cada muerte, sangre… un escalofrío recorre su espalda y se obliga a no pensar en eso, si en 6 años no lo eligieron ¿Por qué ahora si?

Mira el desayuno en la mesa y se acerca a comer, con cada bocado que da la saliva se le hacer mas espesa y no puede masticar bien, pero no puede desperdiciar comida, menos aun en el distrito 12, así que se obliga a comer.

- Buenos días- murmura viendo a su madre bajar las escaleras.

- Termina rápido y ven a ayudarme en la panadería- no era de esperarse, su madre siempre lo trataba así, aun más a Peeta.

Termino de desayunar y lavo los platos.

- Peeta, hijo- era su padre- es tu ultimo año- se formo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, su padre era una de las pocas personas que lo hacían sentir bien.

-Lo se papá, pero… los Juegos seguirán y seguiremos sufriendo.

- Seguiría el sufrimiento Peeta, aun así sea por pequeñas cosas.- abrazo a su padre y salió.

Entro a la panadería, su madre se encontraba barriendo y cuando lo vio entrar solo le dijo:

- Ah, ve a comprar harina, el dinero esta en el mesón.

Tomó el dinero y salió, no hablaba mucho con su madre, le tenía rencor… por todas aquellas cosas que le hizo cuando era pequeño, todos esos golpes, insultos. Eso nunca se olvida.

Llegó al Quemador y fue al lugar de siempre. Robert Williams traía directo desde el distrito 11 la harina.

- ¡Mellark!- se dio la vuelta, ahí estaba listo su saco de harina. No tenia reservaciones pero… eran los únicos panaderos del distrito 12 así que el aprovechaba.

- Williams, ya sabes, lo de siempre.

- Muchacho ahí esta.

- Gracias- dijo cortante.

- Hoy estas muy callado….

- Es día de la cosecha Robert, tal vez tu no lo sepas por que no tienes hijos o por que no tienes la edad para ir a los Juegos, pero es horrible.

Robert le ayudo a cargar el saco en sus hombros.

- Siempre eh admirado tu fuerza.

- Bueno, supongo que es la práctica- una tímida sonrisa apareció- tendré que agradecerle a mi madre.

Salió rápido… y desprevenido, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que una muchacha estaba ahí cuando…

- ¡QUE TE PASA IDIOTA! ¡QUITATE!

Era Katniss Everdeen. La ganadora de los Septuagésimos Segundos Juegos del Hambre. Una vida muy trágica, toda su familia muerta, su padre en una explosión a los 11 años. Tuvo que mantener a su familia desde entonces, vendió su cuerpo para llevar un poco de dinero a su hogar, para que luego su hermana saliera elegida en los Juegos, se presento como voluntaria y gano los Juegos… pero según el Capitolio se paso de lista, así que mataron a su hermanita Prim y a su madre. Tenia todas las riquezas que alguien podría pedir, pero no tenia a nadie, así que se refugio en Gale Hawthorne, su mejor amigo, ahora su novio…

Los ojos azules de Peeta se cruzaron con los grises de Katniss.

- Perdóneme, en serio no quería…

- ¿¡No querías!?- lo miro furiosa- Mira mejor lárgate.

Al pobre no le costó nada más que irse, mientras miraba como sacudía su ropa…cargo su saco y se marcho.

* * *

Llegó a la panadería y tuvo que aguantar los gritos de su madre, decoro algunos pasteles y salió a la cosecha…

Todos los años eran iguales, un montón de niños preparándose a la muerte…

- ¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos! ¡A los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos anuales del Hambre! – Era Effie Trinket con su peluca rosa y su acento del Capitolio. Peeta nunca presta atención a la introducción, peor al video que "recuerda a los tiempos oscuros".

Una chica rubia pasa al frente, Peeta ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya habían escogido al tributo femenino. Petula Kengiston* la chica mas pedante que había conocido, ni siquiera se sorprende que alguien sienta pena por ella y tampoco de que nadie se presente voluntaria.

- ¡Ahora el tributo masculino!- Peeta cierra los ojos y cruza los dedos "no a mi, no a mi" piensa.

- ¡Charlie Mellark!- abrió tan fuerte los ojos que tuvo que frotarse. Era su pequeño primo, su cabecita rubia se le nota, tiene 12 años, su primer año. Sin pensarlo 2 veces…

- ¡Me presento voluntario!- todo el mundo se gira donde Peeta.

Camina a la tarima y ve a todos, no reconoce sus rostros, ve borroso y siente que se va a desmayar.

* * *

- Hijo…- es su padre, solo tiene 10 minutos para hablar con el.

- Lo siento papá, tenia que hacerlo no podía dejar que…

- Te admiro- unas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

- Cuida a mamá.

- Pensé que la odiabas

- No podría odiar a alguien que me dio la vida, ya no hay que pensar en el pasado…

- Tranquilo, lo hare- se abrazaron, hasta que unos agentes de la paz se lo llevaron.

Ya no recibe ninguna otra visita, además no quiere que nadie lo vea vulnerable…

-Es su tren, ¡Una maravilla! ¡En poco tiempo estaremos en el Capitolio! ¿No están muy muy emocionados?

- Si claro…- dice Petula sin ganas- ¿hay comida?

- Oh, si querida, ahí- señala la mesa. Petula devora toda lo que encuentra, Peeta no sabe como tiene hambre, sabiendo que en unos días, probablemente, estén muertos.

- ¿Y nuestro mentor?- pregunta.

Alguien entra, una mujer…

- No mentor, si no mentora…- es Katniss Everdeen la chica con que la tropezó en la mañana.

* * *

¡Hola! Es mi primera historia:)

¡Dejen reviews!¡Por el amor a Buttercup! Jaja

Necesito saber sus criticas.

Petula Keginston*: ¿Hay leido GosthGirl?


	2. Chapter 2

_- ¿Y nuestro mentor?- pregunta._

_Alguien entra, una mujer…_

_- No mentor, si no mentora…- es Katniss Everdeen la chica con que la tropezó en la mañana._

Peeta la miro estupefacto… ¿Ella? ¿Por qué ella? La miro a los ojos y espero ver odio, pero no, solo vio dolor, ira… Sentía lastima de ella, pero su modo de tratar a la gente la hacia ver mal en el distrito 12. Effie sonreía alegremente, y la envidio…- "Quisiera ser un ave, y volar, para no ir", pensó…

-¿El gato te comió la lengua panadero?

-No, pero tu gato se ha comido muchos panes…

-¿Tienes un gato? Que hermoso, Katniss, nunca me haz contado eso- dijo Effie

-Deja tú a ese animal, lo odio.

-¿Por qué?

-Por muchas cosas…-sus ojos se nublaron, suspiro y las borro por completo.

-Bueno…emm, creí que Haymitch seria nuestro mentor…

-¿Crees que no puedo hacer que gane uno de los dos? Te creía mucho mas listo, panadero

-Solo era una pregunta, Kat…

-No me llames por mi nombre, para ti y para- señalo a Petula- también.

-Lo siento.

-Esta bien. Haymitch también vendrá, pero yo seré su mentora oficial.- fue hacia la comida del tren y cogió bocadillos- yo de ustedes comería todo lo que nunca pude comer, va a ser muy duros estos juegos, por la simple razón de que los demás tributos ya han entrenado…

-Excepto los de 11 y 12.- una figura masculina apareció, Haymitch, como siempre con una botella.

-Claro, los "débiles"- ella sonrió y por un extraño motivo a Peeta le gusto su sonrisa.

-Bien, si me disculpan iré a mi habitación, estoy cansada y…- miro a Haymitch y el movió su cabeza con un gesto de afirmación- Haytmich les explicara el resto.

Haymitch espero a que las puertas se cerraran completamente y dijo:

-Cuidado con Katniss, tiene pésimo humor, le gusta que obedezcan al pie de la letra.- comenzó Effie, que se estaba puliendo las uñas en el asiento delantero.

-Esta bien.- dijo Peeta

-Muy bien, lo primero que deben saber es que no podremos hacer mucho, ustedes tienen que ocuparse de eso, ser amados por el publico, esa- los miro, primero a Petula y luego a Peeta- esa es base para poder sobrevivir a los Juegos.

-Pero… ¿Cómo hacemos eso?

-Buena pregunta, Petula. Tienen que ser ustedes mismos y de marcar territorio en la entrada, en su presentación.

-De eso ya se va a encargar Cinna, estoy súper emocionada.

-Ya lo creo, pero debo estar seguro de que harán lo que sea para marcar un buen lugar.

-¿Cinna hizo los trajes de los tributos anteriores? – pregunto horrorizada Petula

-No, querida, ellos ya salieron del trabajo.- Ella se relajo, no era para mas, los trajes del año pasado fueron horribles y nadie los tomo en atención.

-Sera mejor que vayan a dormir- dijo Haymitch mientras se levantaba- mañana será un día muy cansado.

Peeta se sentó en su cama, era muy suave y olía a flores silvestres. Quería llorar, pero sabía que debía ser fuerte y afrontar la situación…Escucho sollozos y abrió suavemente la puerta, era Katniss…nunca la había visto llorar, su corazón se había encogido por alguna razón, quería abrazarla y preguntarle por qué estaba llorando, quería decirle que no le importaba lo que decían de ella en el distrito. Pero no podía, no podía dejar que descubriera que… Movió la cabeza y entro a su habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Alguien tocaba la puerta, rápidamente Peeta abrió los ojos y se coloco el pantalón, dejando al descubierto su pecho.

-¿Sii?

-¡Panadero! ¡Acaso no entiendes que ya mismo llegamos!

-Lo siento- abrió la puerta y la vio, sus cabellos revueltos, sus ojos un tanto hinchados por llorar y sus labios rojos. – Me falta vestirme.

-Ya veo, aun que me gusta lo que veo- lo miro directamente a los ojos- pero supongo que Haymitch no querrá que te vean así, muévete.- El enrojeció, y ella sonrió.- Pero creo que mas me gusta Gale.

Peeta la miro y cerro la puerta en sus narices… ¿estaba celoso? No, solamente tenia iras o eso pensaba.

En 10 minutos Peeta entraba a la sala de comida, se sentó y tomo chocolate, su favorito. No quería mirar a Katniss, que estaba sentada al frente de el, luego de lo que había pasado, pero ella disfrutaba verlo así. Una pequeña y astuta sonrisa se cruzo por su rostro.

-¿Qué paso panadero?

-Tengo nombre, ¿sabias?

-No me importa tu nombre, solo quiero saber que paso, ¿te molesto lo que dije?

-Si.

-¿Te molesta saber que Gale tiene mas cuerpo que tu?

-No, pero no me gusta que me comparen.- murmuro.

-Esta bien, no lo volveré a hacer.

-¿Enserio?

-No- rió- me gusta molestarte.

-¡Muy muy muy buenos días! ¡Supongo que están súper emocionados!- Effie, Haymitch y Petula habían entrado a la habitación.

-Supongo- dijo Petula- ¿Hoy será la presentación?

-Si, niñita, ¿Cuántas veces te tenemos que repetir?

-¡No soy una niñita!

-¡Entonces cállate!

-¡Cállense las dos! Quiero empezar bien mi día- dijo Haymitch con un deje de ira mirándolas.

-Haymitch tiene razón- Effie tomo una rosquilla y se la metió en la boca.

-¿Ya mismo llegamos?

-Se te nota ansioso, panadero.

-¿Harias el favor de dejarme de llamar "panadero"?

-Lo tomare en cuenta, en una hora.

-Gracias.- Petula miraba como Haymitch mezclaba café con alcohol, como Katniss tomaba de todo, a Effie y sus buenos modales y a Peeta tomando chocolate… Y ella solo pensaba en su muerte, ¿Cómo moriría? No dejaba de hacerse esa pregunta, sabia que no iba a ganar.

* * *

¡Hola! Perdón por la larga demora, pero ya salí de vacaciones, haré lo posible para actualizar el viernes. Saludos .lll.


	3. Chapter 3

-Muy bien, muy bien, hemos llegado al Capitolio. Estoy muy muy emocionada, Cinna sera el que diseñe su vestuario para la presentación, ¿Nerviosos? Yo si…- decía Effie mientras miraba a Peeta y a Petula.

-Haymitch, ¿harías el favor de callarla?- Katniss bufaba en su asiento.

-Ignórala.- Katniss rió.

-Como si fuera tan fácil.

-Yo ya me acostumbre.- El tren paro en una sacudida y ambos tributos fueron a las ventanas, todo era tan raro, los habitantes, los grandes edificios, todo.

-Bien, es hora- Katniss se levantaba de su asiento mientras salia, toda la gente se volvió loca. Ella era muy conocida. Ella saludaba a todos con una sonrisa fingida… _"Nada propia de ella…"_ pensó Peeta.

Petula y Peeta se habían separado de Katniss, Effie y Haymitch cuando llegaron al piso de preparación. Peeta estaba mareado, tantas cosas que le pasaba a su cuerpo ahora, depilación, corte de cabello, brillo a su cuerpo… hasta que un hombre entro en una habitación para su vestimenta. Era moreno y muy diferente a todas las personas que había visto desde su llegada al Capitolio, sin trajes raros y maquillaje en abundancia, lo único que tenia era dorado en sus ojos. Le cayó bien desde que lo vio.

-Hola, supongo que eres Peeta Mellark, ¿verdad?

-Si…

-No eres el único que esta nervioso- sonrió- ¡Haremos algo que ha todo el mundo le gustara!

-¿Iremos desnudos?- pregunto asustado. Cinna rió.

-No Peeta, ¿sabes que el carbón se convierte en diamante?

-Pues… si

-Ahí esta la respuesta. Serán como diamantes. Primero llevaran un traje negro y al final de la presentación se convertirán en un diamante.

-Ahhh- Peeta frunció el ceño.- estoy un poco confundido.

-Pues, quiero convertirlos en algo mas que un simple carbón. Primero estarán en llamas- Se miraron y Cinna pudo ver un poco de miedo en sus ojos, pero el no dijo nada- Tranquilo, es fuego artificial y como dije, al final serán diamantes.- Miro su reloj y lo miro nuevamente- En fin, ponte el traje, todo esta listo.

Una vez vestido y maquillado, salio con Cinna para encontrarse con los demás. Había demasiada gente con trajes voluminosos que ni siquiera podía reconocer a los demás contrincantes. Petula tenia la cabeza agachada, Katniss hablaba con Haymitch y Effie estaba desesperada preguntando por Peeta. Se armo de valor, era fuego falso ademas muchas veces antes ya se había hecho quemaduras en la panadería… Miro a Katniss, camino mas rápido y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vaya, Cinna.- Katniss miro de arriba hacia abajo a Peeta, el se ruborizo- Buen trabajo, ojala hubieras estado antes.

-Gracias- sonrió.

-Chicos, chicos aquí esta su carruaje.

Subieron al carruaje y esperaron la señal de salida, Haymitch alzaba sus pulgares, y Katniss solo los miraba. Era confuso estar ahí arriba. Peeta perdió la noción del tiempo… Se encontraba en el distrito 12, cuando salia al bosque para escaparse del olor del pan, aun que el a veces lo llamaba "madre". Había seguido cautelosamente huellas que había encontrado. Alcanzo a ver algo que parecía una pequeña casa y se agacho, algunos sinsajos rondaban por ahí, pero callaron al oír una voz… Peeta siguió caminando y la vio. Estaba ahí, ella, tomando un baño, se quedo estupefacto, retrocedió un poco y siguió ahí escuchando su voz …

-Peeta, ¡Peeta!- Petula gritaba su nombre y el regreso al momento.

-Emm, lo siento estaba distraído.

-¿Enserio? Si no me decías no me daba cuenta, en un minuto empieza y Effie me dijo que tal vez agradaríamos mas al publico si iríamos cogidos de la mano.

-Ah, bueno.- Pero ya no escuchaba mas, estaba volviendo al dulce recuerdo, a recordar la voz de Katniss.

Los demás habían ido a buscar un buen asiento para poder mirarlos. Katniss sentía algo en el pecho, ese chico… Movió su cabeza, ella estaba con Gale, lo amaba o eso quería pensar. Nadie había estado con ella desde la muerte de su madre y la de Prim, el la había protegido… pero Peeta también, cuando su madre se había ido de la casa y había dejado a Prim enferma, muriendo de hambre… Quería pensar que se marcho por desesperación pero en verdad se fue por que no quería que Katniss la siga alimentado. Con su hermana enferma, sin dinero y sin comida no tuvo mas remedio que vender su cuerpo. Sintió un escalofrió al recordar eso. Había sido un agente de la paz, tenia demasiado dinero como para alimentar a los de la Veta, pero el prefería pagar a las jovencitas desesperadas, y Katniss había sido una de ellas. un recuerdo horrible, la había dejado en la calle mientras empezaba a nevar, con unas monedas en los bolsillos, tiritando de frió… Alguien había pasado por ahí y la cargo, la había llevado a un lugar caliente, le había dado chocolate y le había colocado una pomada en su labio que había estado sangrando, recordaba unos mechones rubios y una voz "Todo estará bien Katniss, compre unas medicinas para tu hermanita" se desmayo nuevamente y despertó en su casa con Prim saltando de alegría por que alguien misteriosamente había dejado pan.

Sabía que era el, lo sabia…

-Parece que este año sera diferente, no creo que lo dejes morir.- Era Haymitch.

-Me da igual.

-Mentirosa, te conozco. Haras todo por ese chico.

-Me odia y yo a el. Oh mira, ya empezó el desfile.- Haymitch negó sonriendo y se dispuso a ver.

Los carruajes se empezaron a mover y con ello los nervios de Peeta creciendo. Pensó en su padre, en sus hermanos, en toda la gente del distrito 12 viéndolo y se dispuso a enfrentarlo. La gente vitoreaba a sus favoritos y abucheaba al resto, Petula le tendió la mano y el la cogió, estaba sudando. Las llamas empezaron y toda la gente se quedo en blanco, algunos aplaudían, gritaban y otros lloraban… ¿lloraban? Si. Las llamas iban consumiendo los trajes y de pronto se iban volviendo diamantes, toda la atención era para ellos, Todos arrojaban flores cuando pasaban a su lado. Petula sonreía y Peeta miraba mil rostros diferentes pero… Alcanzo a ver a Katniss, ella también lo vio y sonrieron juntos… _"Me esta sonriendo"_ era todo lo que ocupaba su mente.

El desfile termino, una figura masculina apareció en un balcón y todo se quedo en silencio.

- ¡Bienvenidos tributos!- rió- Es un orgullo tenerlos este año nuevamente…- No quería escucharlo, el presidente y los Juegos era una de las cosas que mas odiaba, pero ¿Quién no? Tal vez la gente del Capitolio, pero la mayoría de la gente era de los distritos así+ que la mayoría lo odiaba.- ¡…y que la suerte este siempre de su lado!

-Al fin se acabo el desfile, ¿no?

-Pues creo que si.

-Pensé que seria peor- se miraron

-Yo igual, pero ahora mas que nunca debo decir que Cinna es un maestro.

-Yo igual- rieron. Los demás habían llegado y dejaron de reír mientras salían.

-¡Esto lo tenemos que celebrar!- murmuro Effie- ¡Estuvieron muy muy increíbles!

-Todo esto gracias a Cinna.- tercio Haymitch.

-¡Esto merece ser celebrado! ¡Vamos!

Todos fueron al departamento que tenían para cada uno de los distritos. Peeta estaba contento, había logrado su objetivo, llamar la atención. Effie mostró las habitaciones al dúo y Peeta aviso que se daría una ducha. Tenia un montón de opciones, eligió el normal, no quería cambiar eso en sus pocos días si no sobrevivía…

Se puso la ropa más normal que pudo encontrar y salio al comedor. Había un montón de comida, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanta hambre tenia… No había comido desde el desayuno. Todos comentaban lo espectacular que había sido su presentación en el desfile, Effie había escuchado que algunas personas ya los ayudarían como patrocinadores…

-Bueno, eh, estuvo todo muy delicioso.- todos lo miraron.

-¿Necesitas aire libre?- pregunto Katniss

-Si, gracias.

-Por nada, te lo indicare. Después de todo quería hablar contigo.

¿Sorprendido? Si un poco, había leído sus pensamientos. Salieron y subieron unas pocas gradas, se veía todo. La gente en las calles y una gran pantalla mostrando escenas del desfile.

-Lo hiciste bien, no se te noto inseguro, pero se que por dentro tenias nervios,¿verdad?

-Si, un poco.- Katniss se acerco a el.

-Cinna hizo un buen trabajo.

-Si, muy bueno- la miro.

-¿Por qué solo me contestas con afirmaciones?

-¿Por qué ya no me dices "panadero" cada vez que me diriges la palabra?

-No se, realmente- se masajeo las sienes.- Peeta…eh, gracias…gracias por todo.- el la miro confundido.

-¿Gracias porque?- Katniss levanto su mirada y sus ojos brillaron.

-Por haberme rescatado esa vez…cuando me encontraste…- Peeta se ruborizo y agradeció que era noche.

-No tienes por que agradecer, simplemente…¿Qué te paso?

Katniss nunca se imagino esa pregunta, ¿Qué le diría?

-Tropecé, recién había nevado y pues…

-Oh, no creo que tengas nada mas que explicar- Se sintió mal por mentirle,¿Por qué? Le mentía a Gale pero no sentía nada, ahora…

-Y también por haber salvado a Prim, esa vez, no tengo palabras…- sentía un nudo en su garganta, cada vez que se acordaba de su mirada asustada y se su colita de pato, gritando su nombre mientras unos agentes de la paz acababan con su vida. Llegaron unos espasmos, no los pudo controlar.

-Katniss, yo lo siento mucho, no tienes nada que agradecer- sentía su cuerpo y la abrazo, cuantas veces había querido hacerlo.

-Peeta yo…- se separo un poco de su cuerpo y un par de suspiros salieron, se miraron fijamente. Katniss aun lloraba mientras se acercaba aun mas… sin pensarlo unieron sus bocas, sus bocas juntas con el sabor de lágrimas. – lo siento- salio corriendo, dejando a Peeta aun mas confundido.

* * *

¡Hoooola! Perdón por no poder actualizar el viernes :c ¿Ya vieron el nuevo trailer? Estoy pensando en crearme un facebook para poder subir adelantos y cuando es lo mas probable que actualizare, pero no se jaja. ¿Me dejan review? Gracias tributos por leerme .lll.


End file.
